A conventional production device will be described, taking as an example a production system that is used in a semiconductor production process.
As the conventional semiconductor production devices, for example, a semiconductor manufacturing devices described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5086 described below is known.
In the semiconductor manufacturing devices described in Patent Literature 1, vacuum lock chambers (front chambers) VL1, VL2 are provided for process chambers (substrate processing chambers) PM1, PM2, respectively. Between the process chambers PM1, PM2 and the vacuum lock chambers VL1, VL2, gate valves G1, G2 are provided. Then, by vacuum robots VR1, VR2 disposed in the vacuum lock chambers VL1, VL2, the loading and unloading of a wafer W are performed between the process chambers PM1, PM2 and the vacuum lock chambers VL1, VL2 (see FIG. 1, etc. in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5086).
In this semiconductor production devices, one control means CNT comprehensively performs a control of making the vacuum robots VR1, VR2 perform the loading and unloading of the wafer W, a control of performing a predetermined processings for the wafer W in the process chambers PM1, PM2, and the like (see Paragraph [0043], etc. in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5086).